1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming pattern structures and methods of manufacturing memory devices using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic memory device and a phase change memory device are volatile memory devices and may have high speed read/write operation, and thus are drawing attention as the next generation memory devices.
The magnetic memory device may include a magnetic metal that has not been used for conventional semiconductor memory devices. The magnetic metal may be patterned by a reactive etching process or a physical etching process. However, the etch rate of the magnetic metal may be very low. Additionally, after performing the etching process, patterns may be corroded or a conductive polymer may, be attached to sidewalls of the patterns. When the conductive polymer is attached to the sidewalls of the patterns, upper and lower magnetic materials of a MTJ (Magnetic Tunnel Junction) structure may be electrically short-circuited to each other such that defects in the magnetic memory device may occur.
Meanwhile, the phase change memory device may include a phase change material. By performing conventional etching processes, forming a narrow pitch pattern including the phase change material may be difficult. Moreover, the phase change material may be damaged significantly by an etching gas so that elements included in the phase change material may be changed after the etching processes.
Therefore, a suitable etching process for patterning the above materials used for the next generation of memory devices, like magnetic memory devices and phase change memory device, is required.